A system for a multitenanted database stores data for a plurality of tenants (e.g., organizations utilizing database services). Each tenant comprises a plurality of users (e.g., company employees). The multitenanted database stores user data for each user of each tenant (e.g., name, identification number, title, salary, etc.). Tenant data is stored on a set of data partitions securely separated by tenant (e.g., on different computers, on different hard drives, on different virtual machines, etc.) in order to prevent users from accessing data belonging to other tenants. The system for a multitenanted database, comprising the large set of tenant data, has the capability to produce data analyses that would be valuable to each tenant (e.g., typical group size within organizations of different sizes, average salaries for different employee roles, etc.). Some tenant data includes data security (e.g., permissions indicating a set of tenant users allowed access to the tenant data). Data including data security is included in multitenant data analyses, creating a problem wherein the data security needs to be applied to users in the multitenant data analysis system that are associated with tenants not under the original security scheme.